Xu
"I should kick both of your sorry asses. This is not for your silly games, got it?" ''--''Xu, via the Balamb Garden Network Xu 'is a supporting character (''not ''a minor character) in ''Final Fantasy VIII. She's one of the only two SeeDs in Balamb Garden who work dat uniform rite. Xu is also in charge of reports, briefings, supplies, babysitting st00pid field examinees, keeping Headmaster Cid from dying, holding back rabid Trepies, living a secret life as CC Queen Heart... that sort of thing. Facts and Appearance '''Age: 18* (headcanon) Birthday: '''April 4* '''Occupation: '''SeeD, Administrative Assistant '''Class: '''Gambler/Lady Luck* '''Weapon: '''Cards* '''Theme Song: "Balamb Garden Theme," - ''Final Fantasy ''VIII OST Because FFVIII nerfed things up by having only a small CGI cameo of Xu (and let's face it, her in-game sprite isn't that well-defined), one can only imagine the details of Xu's appearance. What is known is that she often wears the SeeD uniform, has brown hair reaching her lower neck, light complexion, a nice arse, and slanted eyes. Her eye color is hazel-brown.* Due to her childhood experience, she still has some appearance issue. Some. Personality While Xu exudes professionalism in the exercise of her duties, she can actually be quite laid-back and spunky in day-to-day dealings with other people. She is not above exchanging gossip and quips with friends, whining about her work, and expressing a wide range of emotions - from indignance to curiosity to excitement. She's also very much concerned about her close friends' well-being. For the most part, Xu is polite, amicable, and somewhat reserved with other people, unless you get into her bad side. The parameters change, however, when she is challenged into a Triple Triad game. She becomes very much eager, to the extent of positively perking up and grinning from ear to ear. Believe it or not, this is where Xu is at her most dangerous - because she means srs bsns with cards. And all ur cards r belong to her. History* Xu was born in Deling City. Despite whatever she thinks, due to the fact that she is a SeeD operative using a GF, her memories of her childhood are vague and even more incomplete than a normal person’s. She was born to a well-to-do family, an upper middle class one, a year before the Sorceress War ended. Due to her family’s heritage of slanted eyes, Xu was teased by everyone as “Squint-Eyed” during her childhood. As a result, she generally kept to herself when she was young, spending time reading up on her father’s encyclopedias and playing with a deck of old and unused Triple Triad cards. However, Xu does not remember running away from home for five days because she felt too controlled by her strict parents. Nor does she remember disliking her seclusion, hoping instead that one of those classmates who tease her would come knocking and invite her to play volleyball. And she does not remember that entering Balamb Garden to become a SeeD and go on missions at the age of nine was her suggestion, and not the order of her parents. In any case, Xu was in Balamb Garden when she was nine. She was quiet and diligent in her studies - and during her first year she was at the top of her class, and, despite her not being very social, one of the more admired characters in her batch. She even cultivated a small but close circle of fellow Triple Triad enthusiasts as friends. But then, everything changed with the addition of a new student. While just as reserved and studious as Xu was, the new student grew to become the intelligent, talented, and popular Quistis Trepe; Xu was from then on put into second place. And initially, Xu resented that, if only in secret. But as there was nothing a shared academic status, dorm room, and keen interest in Triple Triad cards could fix, the two ended up being close friends. In fact, this friendship benefited Xu, as she was able to be more amicable and social, starting with Quistis, and then to some people in their batch. The two friends both even managed to make it into the Card Club group, with fourteen-year-old Quistis becoming “Master King” after defeating then-leader Dr. Kadowaki in an impressive match, and Xu taking the position of “Queen Heart” after beating everyone except her best friend. Over time, both Quistis and Xu became SeeDs - the former at fifteen, and the latter almost one year later. For her part, Xu took part in many missions, such as the ultimately aborted anti-Deling campaign in Deling City (which she has still to recall as her hometown), the successful capture of a notorious Dollet robber, and the maintenance of the Timber-Deling City train car (which involved battling monsters). And so, with her good record, Headmaster Cid Kramer promoted Xu as a Junior Co-Instructor (no. 108), with the task of briefing participants during the all-important field exams. She served as the main strategist for the Headmaster’s faction during the internal strife within B-Garden. After that, she served directly under Squall, appointed Commander by Headmaster Cid. For all these contributions, Xu was recently awarded another high-ranking but stay-at-desk position as Junior Assistant to the Headmaster. FFT Relationships *is working on having a life *has a strange snarky friendship with Rinoa Heartilly *is stalking Seifer for non-romantic reasons *Balthier's hot *has a special behind-the-scenes friendship with Beatrix *may or may not be sekritly attracted to a certain former dormmate Trivia *Her GFs are Quetzacoatl, the Lightning-Elemental GF, and the OC Luck GF, Felis. Unfortunately, she had Quetzacoatl extracted by Zorn and Thorn. *She can't drink or smoke cactuar. Don't make her do it. *At one point while enrolled, she dyed her hair (red streaks on June, pink and violet on July, green on August, and black from September to November) in the spirit of experimentation. *Has two pets: a persian (Contessa) and a chihuahua (Alejandro). *She still reads encyclopedias in her spare time. *She's gotten over people calling her "Little Miss Squint-Eyed." Mostly. *Oh, and official art and fan art cannot handle her. Category:Characters